Failure to Communicate
by user Headoc The essence of effective communication. . . . . . requires a complete exchange of thought and feeling between at least two individuals. Understanding that is mutual is the key to communication. Ron Paul received criticism and applause during the last GOP debate between the candidates for President in 2008. The controversy was created because he chose to break rank and interject some basic common sense and truth into the debate.That is something the country has been deprived of for quite some time from many in leadership positions. Ron Paul was able to take this move because he lacks the multi-millions in campaign contributions the front runners will receive. He knows he cannot win because nice guys do usually finish last in American politics. The real irony is that he was making a proposal to return to traditional conservative values of staying out of the affairs of other countries, spending at home first, and considering communication before bombing the heck out of countries that haven't attacked us. The comment most objected to involved him suggesting that the U.S.'s assumption that they hate us for our freedom may not be totally correct. Maybe they are telling the truth about hating us because we occupy their land and support their enemies. Those of course, are complex issues with no simple solutions but totally ignoring the validity, understandably, could breed resentment and hostility toward us. Violence will always beget more violence. We do have bigger weapons but they clearly are more willing to die for their cause as evidenced by repeated kamikaze acts. I have lived my life as a minority person of color within the southern U.S. which I believe provides a unique perspective. I have conditioned myself over time to control the rage I sometimes feel when things have happened to me that are obviously racially motivated. I pretend the race card doesn't exist but sometimes that becomes impossible. As for my last entry, I know that technically I broke the rules and the Bank operated within their self anointed rights to make every dime they could and make me out to be the crook. I see this type thing happen to patients through their encounters with health insurance companies, pharmaceutical companies, and disability agencies. The corporations are always protected and always right. Fortunately, I can get my act together and eventually things may be normal for me because I make enough money to bounce back. For the average citizen this isn't so. I believe, as Americans, we should take the time to imagine what it might feel like to be a poor inhabitant of a Middle Eastern Country or other Third World place. After doing so, it may become more obvious how the average American can be perceived as inconsiderate, ignorant, arrogant, or lazy. Our freedoms and privileges are often taken for granted. That may be the reason they are being threatened now from within our own government through legislation such as the Patriot Act. At some point the polarization of politics must end or we will be forced to do away with the current political parties and start all over from scratch. At this time neither party seems to care about the people that voted them into office. No matter who wins the Presidency in '08 it can only be an improvement from the status quo. Our current system makes traditional conservatives look like bleeding heart liberals of old. I will be careful not to ask what else could go wrong? I don't want to know the answer again. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Headoc Category: May 27, 2007 Category: healthcare democrat Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.